


Fun With Mr Slusho

by MzGlitter



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzGlitter/pseuds/MzGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, Elle, a road trip and Mr Slusho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Mr Slusho

Elle and Gabriel were in their pretty orange convertible heading for the cheerleader’s hideout.

Suddenly Elle turned the wheel sharply.

Holding on for dear life, Gabriel swore loudly.

"What are you doing?"

She took one hand off the wheel and indicated a nearby convenience store.

"Food."

She pulled into the parking lot, turned off the car and started digging around in Gabriel's pants pocket.

Oh God, thought Gabriel as he tried not to get turned on by her tough.

"What...?"

"Money, silly."

"Back pocket," he said leaning forward.

She grinned, removed him wallet and squeezed his ass. He jumped.

She removed some cash from the wallet and threw it back to him... right in his crotch. He jumped again and bit back a groan.

She was driving him crazy.

"You want anything?" She asked stepping out of the car.

You, he thought.

He shook his head no.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the store Elle grabbed a squashed sandwich, a couple of doughnuts and, of course, an extra-large blueberry Mr. Slush-O.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

This was torture. Being so close to her, her flirting. He just wanted to grab her and...

The car door opened and a package was thrown at him.

“I bought you a doughnut,” she said,

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Thanks."

She smiled and bit into her sandwich.

Spotting the Slush-O cup in Elle's hand he said, "You know that those things are just sugar and chemicals, right?"

Taking a sip she smiled, "that’s why they're good."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

20 minutes later she was spazzing out. She was currently bouncing up and down in her car seat, chattering endlessly.

Gabriel sighed. Hyperactive Elle was kinda cute... for the first ten minutes. Now it was just annoying.

Noticing him looking at her, she grinned widely, reached over and ran an electrified finger over his eyebrow.

"Ow!"

She giggled madly, bouncing harder.

"Ok, that’s it!"

He took away the Slush-O cup.

Bad move.

Elle looked him right in the eye.

Her eyes widened

Her bottom lip jutted out and started to wobble.

She made a sniffily sound.

She moved closer.

Oh fuck!

He gave the slush-O back.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later they arrived at their destination.

Gabriel glanced over at Elle, she was asleep. With her head against the car window.

He smiled and whispers softly, "wore yourself our, huh, baby."

His phone rang, Arthur.

"Dad?"

"How’s it going? Have you learnt anything new?"

Gabriel looked over at Elle and smiled.

"Yeah. Elle shouldn’t be allowed to have sugar."


End file.
